Thank You, She Wrote
by 0Bluemoon0
Summary: Lucy and Juvia decide to leave Fairy Tail on a journey around Earthland to find themselves and become stronger. Lucy hopes to find whatever calls her and maybe find more silver keys. A strange dream repeats itself and darkness threatens to take her. Will there be a light to guide her? New friends and a bit of romance along the way?
1. Prologue: I Remember?

"_Friends... Family... What did that mean to me? I don't think I can quite understand it now. Or rather is it can I not remember it? Has it been so long since I left them? I'm not sure of that either. I've been lost inside this blackness for such a time now that it almost makes me believe that time stopped._

"_... ... ..._

"_Wait, what is that? It almost looks like a source of light? Inside this darkness? No, no, it's a person._

"_... ... ... _

"_Now it is multiple people? They're all laughing and calling out to me. That name? Is it mine? This 'Lucy' character seems to bring them joy, just the look on their faces says that much. I feel this warm, comforting feeling in my chest, it's almost calming to me. There's a young man in front of the group; he looks familiar. That smile of his and his laughter as he calls out to me, it's so very familiar. From where though? He continuously calls with the rest of the group of people as they beckon for me to come to them, 'Blondie, come on. It's time to come home!'_

"_Who is this 'Blondie' he speaks of? Maybe it's my name? I don't think it is as I feel the slightest irritation from that word; though, it also makes no sense as who would this 'Lucy' character be then. I wonder why. So many questions that I don't understand._

"_This group of people, could they be the warmth and light I have vague memories of? No, I don't think it's them, but they look so familiar anyways. It's so difficult to understand._

"_The group is getting closer. I feel so... I'm not sure of this feeling. Is it what one might call 'at home'?_

"_... I'm not sure of this either. Maybe, I should go to them? Maybe I am this 'Lucy' character after all._

"_There is this sudden warm, caressing sensation on the skin of my cheeks, but my eyes are burning. This is not a familiar action or feeling to me either. I don't think the cause is of sadness though, maybe of that feeling called 'happiness' or 'relief' or maybe even 'joy'?_

"_I suddenly open my mouth to speak to the group as they are even nearer than before. There are no words yet, have I forgotten how to speak as well?_

"_Studying my surroundings, I notice I am standing in an open road, or what resembled a wide, paved path. There is a large, obscure structure like a building a bit farther off in the background behind the large group calling out to me. There's some type of large animal on one of the main towers. Isn't that what would be called a large cat of some sort? Its teeth stick out for whatever reason. I am no longer being surrounded by the blackness._

"_The young man who had called me 'Blondie' moments before seems overjoyed with my presence as he sprints towards me with a goofy grin. I don't feel that emotion of 'fear' though as he embraces me. I suppose the answer to my question earlier is that I did know these people, or at least the young man embracing me. Maybe, there is a possibility that I know this man and these people who so openly call to me, welcoming me back from where ever I had been._

"_I feel my body shudder from the contact of the young man, his face is blurry, even if he is right in front of me. I don't think I can understand why that is either. The only thing that stands out is a single crystal earring on his ear and his unruly, spiky blonde hair. I can feel the burning sensation in my eyes increase as he hugs me tighter to his chest._

"_I'm not very sure on how to react, I am just standing stiffly as warm rivers make their way down my cheeks involuntarily. I can feel my body slowly relax from the tension I felt moments before when the strange young man hugged me._

"_So many emotions, it is certainly overwhelming for whatever reason. It becomes like a slap to the face as I hear him whisper, 'Welcome home, Lucy.' His voice causes a stir in my sub-conscious as a few images pop up, it is a strange sensation. The sensation is more painful than I thought it would be. I am pretty sure this is what is called a 'headache'._

"_I can feel another warm sensation on my shoulder, something that resembles the feeling of my own flowing tears against my skin. The feeling is almost like small drops, but they are warm. Was the young man embracing me crying? His face is nuzzled between the crook of my neck and left shoulder as his arms are secure around my back. I can't observe his face as he is. I have a certain feeling that he is crying even if I can't see his face._

"_Crying. Is this what I am doing as well? Is it because I am happy to be with these people? The ones who voice their happiness at my presence, who welcome me with open arms? It seems that I share their emotions as my body racks with sobs, I voice my cries as their faces became clear._

"_'I'm home,' I whispered, my vision becoming fuzzy and blurred, but this time it was because of the salty liquid escaping my eyes. 'I'm home!' I shout even louder as I tilt my head back to the blue sky, it's been so long since I saw such a clear sky. Never have I seen such a sky in such a long time, not since I was lost to the blackness. I don't think I can recall when that was now, how strange._

"_The young blonde, who is still embracing me, shakes with cries of joy as well as he tightens his grip on my torso. At this moment, I could hear echos of my cries from the rest of the group as they spring forward towards me and the young man, embracing us with smiles and grins as tears stain their cheeks. I could feel pressure along my body as I felt many limbs wrap around various parts of my upper body and the upper body of the young man who never stopped embracing me in the first place. I don't think I can be happier._

"_My tears suddenly come in another wave as images flash through my mind, I can finally remember who these people are to me. How could I leave such important people behind like that? The pain I caused them... I can't even imagine, but I won't leave again! I can't, they don't deserve it. They are too special to me for that to happen. They are my friends. They are my family. They are my guild!_

"_'Welcome home, Lucy!' the people surrounding me and the male blonde sing out in cries and joyful embrace, I feel my knees weaken at this. I can swear I never smiled or cried so much before, it is almost painful. It isn't smiles of sadness or tears of sorrow though. The smiles and tears express how much I miss these people so close to me, how much I am overjoyed at their presence. The people embracing me and the young blonde seem to share the same emotions. I close my eyes to the sky as I can feel my tears start to lessen, only rarely falling now._

"_'I'm home,' I whisper. I slowly bring my weakened arms to return the embrace of the young man tightly latched onto me. Somehow, I find a way to hug him through the various other arms belonging to those around us as they rejoice and tackle us with multiple hugs. As this occurred, I could swear I could feel the lips of the young man hugging me turn up the slightest as he smiles happily against my skin, his face is still buried between my shoulder and neck. I belong here. This blonde stranger is the light that guided me from the blackness._"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Blue here. First Fan Fiction. c: Hopefully you enjoy this dumb ass cliché or not. Haha... Anyways, I will post the next two chapters tomorrow and Friday. I will try to update every other weekend or if I have time then every weekend. Thanks!<strong>

**Edit: Just fixing some mistakes. Hopefully, I got most of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	2. There Was Snow, There Was Snow

Breathing heavily, chocolate orbs suddenly fluttered open as a bright flash of white light lit the room. The eyes belonged to a blonde of average size and a mage belonging to the Fairy Tail guild, respectably. There was a sheen of sweat covering her forehead, cheeks, and base of her neck. Her hands felt slightly clammy and weak, as did her arms and legs. Was it her comforter that trapped the heat to make her sweat so much or was it because of the strange dream...? In fact, the young blonde wasn't sure how to take the experience she'd just witnessed. It was like her voice narrated each picture. There was no voice other than her's. What confused her even more was that it was like she was completely void of emotion at the beginning of it and then it hit her like a brick at the end as memories that didn't seem like her own rushed to the surface. She had even called that vaguely familiar people "her guild" and "her friends." That confused Lucy even more. No one in her dream was from Fairy Tail. Maybe it meant something else?

Sighing, she pushed her head deeper into her pillow as her blonde brows furrowed. Her doe eyes just stared at the ceiling as she reminisced through her thoughts on her dream.

The whole time she hadn't even noticed the weight secured around her waist. There was a suddenly groan and movement next to her in her bed. Blinking, her eyes widened as she froze right where she was and held with a death grip on the hem of her blanket. _What was that? Is there someone in my bed!? _she thought in a panic. Her brown optics flickered to the left as she saw a mop of black hair and a body mass-rather masculine, if I do say so myself-under her comforter.

Her whole face burned in sudden embarrassment as she emitted a small squeak as the weight around her waist tightened as she was pulled a bit towards the body mass besides her. Who the heck was in her bed?! It certainly wasn't Natsu for various reasons, not really communicating with him the past few months could possibly be a reason. Even if it was the salmon-haired young man, he would have been kicked out of her bed long before.

Turning her head slowly, as she felt blood rush to her face, Lucy heard a faint mumble from the sleeping body beside her. Her first reaction was to "Lucy Kick" him right out of her bed as the body was certainly not that belonging to a female. Something in her subconscious suddenly clicked as she saw the person besides her slightly adjust his head on the pillow, she realized it was no other the the Ice Make Mage, Gray Fullbuster. Why was the raven-haired mage in her bed?

Again, something clicked in her brain upon realizing who the stranger was. The young woman suddenly recalled all the events from the night previous. A warm smile came to her face as she rolled her head to the right and gazed out into the rest of her bedroom. There were multiple people strew about her armchair, desk, and floor. There was a certain pair of Fairy Tail mages that made her smirk softly to herself: Gajeel and Levy. The Iron Dragon Slayer was propped up against her wall straight across from her bed with a certain bluenette Solid Script Mage resting against his chest with his arm strewn protectively across her torso, holding her close.

That's right, the night before the guild had a huge party to celebrate the new couple. Levy and Gajeel decided to make it official to the guild that they were finally a couple. She stifled a laugh as she remembered the first words after Levy's announcement. "It's about time! I was wondering if we'd have to push you two into a closet until you figured it out," Cana bellowed a laugh after pulling a large barrel of booze from her lips. Lucy remembered how embarrassed the two were, but the guild roared up into celebration all the same.

It was quite a carefree night since the events of Tartarus. The city of Magnolia had finally recovered recently and so did the Fairy Tail guild. They could only simply move on and hope for a brighter future. After the long night of celebrating, most of the guild was incapacitated by either a fight, alcohol, or were simply just worn out from the long night.

The Celestial Spirit Mage was one of those who were still conscious. She spent most of the night next to Levy and Gajeel talking, excluding the parts where Gajeel was pulled into a rumble with Nastu then slowly the whole guild filed into the fight. After most of the guild was unconscious or sleeping, the blonde had suggested maybe the few who were still up maybe go to her house and just kind of chill out for the rest of the night since there were only a few members active. The people that ended up coming were: Lucy, Levy, Gajeel, Gray, Wendy and Carla, Cana, Romeo, and even Juvia. Most of the group supposed it was because Gray tagged along.

Smiling softly, Lucy remembered how the night played out after that.

Cana was quick to take over her bathroom and then steal one of her robes, only to pass out-from sheer exhaustion and alcohol indulgence-onto her desk and chair.

Romeo quickly retired to her armchair while talking to Wendy after she pulled one of the three chairs from the other table to sit in. Carla sat on the low square coffee table between the sitting dark-haired tweens. It was only a half-an-hour later that both ended up falling asleep due to exhaustion, only to have the white Exceed chide the young female Dragon Slayer and find blankets for Wendy and Romeo. After Lucy helped her get blankets for Wendy and Romeo, Carla placed it over the girl-while Lucy tucked another one over Romeo-and curled up onto her lap protectively.

Soon after, it was just Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel. They had a few awkward small talks as everyone was starting to feel the fatigue and what little alcohol they had drank catch up to them. Juvia attempted to fight her tiredness as she just complained that "Juvia's love-rival would get to spend more alone time with Gray" as she would be asleep. The four others could only laugh it off as they were too tired to really argue. Despite her complaints, the Rain Woman accepted help from her "love-rival" as she gave her a pillow and blanket to use for the night. Taking up residence on the floor, Juvia ended up falling asleep near the table Wendy, Carla, and Romeo had fallen asleep at in their chairs.

Gajeel simply propped himself against the wall that was between the doorway to Lucy's bathroom and her large book case of various books. The Iron Dragon Slayer was one to rather fall asleep quickly and Levy was quick to follow as she took residence next to her boyfriend, her head rested against his chest and fell asleep.

That left Lucy and Gray alone to talk for another half-an-hour or so on her bed. Lucy ended up passing out from exhaustion and this caused Gray to lay her correctly onto her bed and pull the blanket over her. Not really seeing a problem with it, the Ice Make Mage decided to take it upon himself to lay on top of her comforter besides her and face the window. Gray, before laying down as well, went to turn off the lights that were left on in Lucy's bedroom. After that, he crawled over her covered feet and plopped down next to the blonde female, facing the snow lined window. It wasn't long before he, too, succumbed to a well needed rest.

A small smile played Lucy's lips as she shook her head gently, it was definitely a fun night. A more enjoyable memory than others she could recall throughout the past months. Twisting her body to face Gray and the window next to her bed, her brown eyes loosely studied the sleeping young man next to her.

Peeling her gaze away, she peered out the window. The moon had a warm glow that reflected off the sparkling, newly fallen snow. That's right, it was the beginning of winter finally in Magnolia. The blonde Celestial Mage watched as a light breeze brushed by the sill of her window, where soft white crystals had piled, only to blow the mini mound of snow into the air. It was almost serene, Lucy smiled once more before feeling another movement in her bed from Gray.

Taking her gaze back to the Ice Mage, she watched as he lifted his head and arched a brow at her. She'd probably be a bit confused as well to see herself smiling like a fool at the window. Gray muttered something inaudible as he settled back into Lucy's single pillow as pulled her to his chest. Her chocolate eyes widened at the sudden action, but complied none the less. Squirming a bit to get comfortable, she felt pressure on the top of her head. Glancing up for a second, Lucy had noticed that Gray rested his chin on the crown of her head. For some odd reason, this caused her to smile.

"Goodnight, Lucy," Gray muttered into her blonde locks as he closed his dark eyes and curled his arms around her waist, as if it were a natural action for him.

This caused the girl's face to flush as her doe eyes widened like a deer in the headlights as her name rolled off his tongue sleepily and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It surprised the blonde, but for some reason, she accepted it as it felt natural in the moment. Calming her nerves, she could hear the heartbeat of the Ice Mage slow down and could feel his easy breaths on the skin of her forehead. Her muscles relaxed from their tensed state as she started to fall back to sleep as Gray had done.

The Celestial Spirit Mage would worry about her strange dream and its meaning in the morning or maybe not at all. Maybe tomorrow, Natsu would talked to her more than just saying a "hello". Frowning a bit, the thought of her teammate stirred unpleasant emotions and memories to the surface. Groaning softly in annoyance, she gave her head a light, slow shake as she tried her best to not wake the raven-haired young man sleeping beside her. Inhaling and exhaling, she calmed her nerves from the minty and pine scent of the Ice Make Mage.

Giving a soft hum, she nuzzled her head into his chest and comfortably relaxed in his hold. She would cross the bridge to whatever would be in the future tomorrow. _One step at a time, _she reminded herself mentally as she began to slip into unconsciousness. The blonde mage soon slowed her breathing as she was held next to Gray as they slept.

If there was anyone Lucy would've guessed she'd be closer to than Natsu at some point, she wouldn't have guessed the Ice Mage would be that person. Ever since certain events transpired and she started to communicate with Natsu less and less, she began to grow more closer to her other male teammate. Sure, they were part of the same team and worked jobs together and were friends before, but there was something more to their relationship presently.

Both mages obviously knew that, but they seemed comfortable wherever "that" was in their relationship now. Maybe it would end being something more than a platonic relationship, but neither seemed to push the other or suggest it. Lucy and Gray seemed to enjoy where they were at presently. Whatever was to come in the future, the two Fairy Tail mages would just let it happen naturally and if it was only to be a platonic relationship then they would accept that. Whatever it was, it caused Lucy to smile like a fool in the presence of Gray as they slept fitted against the other.

Yep, whatever was to come tomorrow, she'd just take it in stride. One step at a time for there was snow, there was snow now and she would enjoy its beauty.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. c: It'll get more paced and really start in the next chapter. ^^ Chapter three will be posted tomorrow. Chapter four will be posted Saturday or Sunday depending when I finish with grammar check and changing some of the wording. Thanks! I hope you enjoy. Please review your thoughts so far. I'd love to know how to make the story better for you guys. :D<strong>

**Edit: Edited some mistakes I saw. Hopefully, I got most.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does. Oh, What a Life! lyrics belong to American Authors. **


	3. Stretched for Miles and More

"Eeep!" a feminine voice suddenly squeaked in terror at the sight before her.

There was a sudden crash that echoed from Lucy's apartment building in the early morning. It caused the residents sleeping in her bedroom to stir from their sleep. Most were completely confused as to what was going on and who was causing the commotion so early in the morning. Two individuals of the group were simply just annoyed and went to back to sleeping while the rest stayed awake.

Cana could practically careless about the situation at hand once she saw who was involved. It wasn't her business and she was too exhausted still, muttering something about it being too early in the morning for this. The brunette crossed her arms, rested the side of her head on them, and closed her violet eyes as she fell back asleep on the desk. It was too early for this craziness for her. Maybe in an hour or two she'd be interested.

Gajeel was the other who simply went back to sleep, he wanted no part in his strange blue-haired friend's escapade so early in the morning. Grumbling in irritation, the Iron Dragon simply closed his crimson eyes and leaned back against the wall, not caring to release his grip on Levy even though she was awake now.

Romeo, Wendy, Carla, Levy-even though she was still secured to the floor as Gajeel wouldn't release her from his arm-Lucy, and Gray stared as Juvia began to freak out as she had been first to wake up that morning. The Water Mage had found her beloved Gray and "love-rival" in a compromising position in Lucy's bed _together. _The bluenette would not stand for this as she glared at the blonde from behind the seat that Romeo was currently sitting in, who was obviously confused by what the Water Mage was doing.

Wendy only sighed as she sweat dropped at the commotion.

Carla just crossed her paws and shook her head, flicking her tail as she stood up from the Sky Maiden's lap and hopped the short distance onto the low coffee table in front of them.

"What nonsense," the white Exceed sighed in disapproval, obviously a bit irritated her sleep was cut short over such a petty thing that Juvia thought to be a large ordeal.

Lucy stared back at Juvia with wide eyes as her mind was blank. This was the second time she was woken up from something. It took a few minutes to process the situation as she watched her friend grit her teeth and glare daggers at her from behind the armchair.

"... Eh, what's the matter, Ju-" she started, but soon cut herself short as her eyes widened upon realization, "ah! Gray get out of my bed!"

The was a sharp scream as she pulled her covers off and kicked a certain Ice Mage from her bed, covers flying over his bare body as he was sent across the room onto Juvia. Since when had he lost his clothes?! Her eyes almost popped out of her head as her face began to glow a cherry red. _How embarrassing! Why the heck was Gray stripping in my bed?! He was clothed the last time I feel asleep! _she sulked as she pulled her knees to her chest and faced the corner of her bed's headboard and her wall. Her face buried into her knees as she whined mentally to herself. Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Levy could only sweat drop at the sudden commotion between Lucy, Gray, and Juvia.

Carla shook her head again in disapproval as the Water Mage blushed deeply as a clothes-less, unconscious Gray-only covered by Lucy's pink comforter from the waist down-laid mangled onto of her. Lucy simply sat in her "corner" sulking as she thought about what had transpired. Now she was never going to get Juvia off the whole "love-rival" thing! Thinking even more about the event caused the Celestial Mage to cry out comically as Wendy finally stood up from her seat and tried to coax her older friend into not thinking too hard about the situation.

The Sky Dragon Slayer sighed as she held up her hands in defense as her words to only make matters worst. Wendy began to whine herself as she began to think she was worthless in the situation, only to make it worst for Lucy. The young girl's arms fell to her side as she tilted her head back to cry out comically as well. Her Exceed partner activated her Aera Magic as she floated calmly in front of the young mage.

"Now, child, really. This is nothing to get upset over. Pull yourself together, Wendy," Carla corrected her with a stern tone, only to make Wendy pout about the white Exceed being too mean.

Shaking her head, Carla sighed as she crossed her paws once more.

Romeo exhaled uselessly as he tilted his head to the side, watching the group around him. They were so strange. The Rainbow Fire Mage didn't even try to help out in the situation as he felt a bit useless, not even knowing what to do in the first place.

Levy groaned in irritation as she struggled against Gajeel's grip. She was awake now and wanted to move! After another five minutes of trying to deal with her own problem, the petite bluenette whined as she tried to wake up the black-haired brute next to her. Finally, the Script Mage gave up as she crossed her arms with a pout. Her hazel eyes flickered from the Iron Dragon Slayer over towards the rest of her friends. The whole scene caused her to sweat drop as she didn't know what to think. _Geez_, she thought with a sigh, _only members from Fairy Tail would be this eccentric when waking up... _Even as strange as it was, it caused the girl to smile slightly as she still enjoyed their presence. They surely made life interesting, at that thought, Levy began to giggle a bit. She could only imagine what the rest of the day would hold.

Lucy turned on her heel away from her apartment's twin wooden doors. It had been two hours since the incident earlier that morning. She had apologized to Gray and Juvia for what happened right after Gray gained consciousness and freaked out as he was on top of a blushing Juvia. Right after he stood up in a panic, all the girls awake in the room blushed heatedly and the blonde scrambled to find his clothes and chucked them at him as Wendy screamed for him to put on his clothes. This only made things worst between Juvia and Lucy as she accused her "love-rival" of taking advantage of her Gray. The Celestial Mage tried to make the situation better by apologizing and clearing up the misunderstanding. That was until Gray decided to open his mouth and say something that Rain Woman took the wrong way; and only to make everything Lucy had just worked for the moment before go down the drain.

After everything calmed down, Wendy and Carla were the first to leave to Fairy Hills so they could get ready for the day. Romeo soon followed suit as he mentioned something about his father and a job early in the morning. The blonde mage had to wake Cana up as she suggested that the Card Mage get dressed and get back to Fairy Hills to get ready for the day, too. The brunette complied grouchily, making her way from Lucy's writing desk to the bathroom to strip out of the bathrobe she borrowed from the Celestial Spirit Mage and put on her own clothing. After that, she disappeared from Lucy's apartment to head for Fairy Hills.

Levy, finally at some point, got Gajeel to finally wake up and suggest they leave as well. The Iron Dragon only scoffed and dragged the poor girl out the door with him towards the guild. Lucy and Gray sweat dropped at this, but Juvia could only fawn over how her friend finally found someone. Lucy then said goodbye to the Water Mage as she made she own way out the door to head to Fairy Hills and the Ice Mage, as he followed Juvia out, to go to his own home to get ready for the day. This left Lucy with picking up the blankets dispersed around the room, the pillow Juvia had used, and her pink comforter that now needed to be washed. She then would take a bath, brush her hair and teeth, get dressed, and head off to the guild for breakfast that Mirajane so kindly supplied. Of course, it wasn't free.

The blonde female gave a low sigh as she turned the knob to the double, wooden doors just to check that it was locked. After that, she smiled softly as she made her way to the higher edge of the cobblestone street that was known as Strawberry Street. Her fingers entwined behind her back as she kept her balance on the edge that looked over the canal. Lucy hummed a soft tune as chocolate optics gazed up to the sky as she thought about what might happen at the guild today. Hopefully, something positive. Maybe she should see if Gray wanted to go on a job with her to get some well needed jewel. She needed to pay her upcoming bill for her apartment as this was the latest month she had payed her landlady. Next month would need to be payed. Sighing, Lucy shook her head as she cleared her conscious of the thoughts. That could be brought up later. Right now, she needed to get to the guild and get some breakfast.

* * *

><p>Pushing one of the large doors open, Lucy peeked her head inside to spot Romeo speaking with Macao at the request board. It made her smile slightly as she saw that. They were probably deciding which job request to go on. Blinking, she scanned the rest of the guild hall. It seemed most had waken up and left the guild at some point to get ready for the day. There didn't seem to be present at this time in the morning. Levy and Gajeel were off at a table talking, she guessed that Jet and Droy most likely hadn't gotten up yet. Smirking a bit, the Celestial Mage reminded herself to tease her best friend about her new relationship with the Dragon Slayer at some point. Exhaling, she soon entered the guild hall fully and walked swiftly down the main pathway as she headed towards the bar where the She-Devil was currently cleaning a wooden mug. The white-haired Takeover Mage glanced up to see the blonde sitting down on one of the backless chairs. Her blue eyes lit up as she smiled in greeting.<p>

"Why, hello, Lucy! What can I get you today?" she asked cheerily as she sat down the now clean mug off to the side and put her attention on her friend.

"Just some eggs and bacon would be fine. Thanks, Mira," Lucy nodded with a small smile as she pulled out the needed jewel to pay the bar-maiden.

With that, Mira simply nodded with another smile as she collected the jewel from the blonde and placed it into a container. On her way to the kitchen to prepare Lucy's breakfast, she noticed Kinana had gotten in today as well. The Strauss sibling gave a small smile in greeting as she went on her way as the purple-haired girl went on her's after nodding and smiling at Mira. Kinana came out to the main area of the bar and noticed Lucy had already come in today. With a gentle smile, she greeted the blonde with a slight wave of her hand as she went to do a stock check of what alcohol they had and what needed to be replenished.

Lucy nodded with a slight smile as she noticed Kinana enter the bar area and started doing an inventory check. Sighing, she placed her elbows onto the wooden counter and rested her chin on her palms. She could hear the echos of the front doors open and close through the time she waited for Mirajane to finish cooking. Every once in a while, a familiar face would pop up by her and order a drink from Kinana, greeting her with a smile, wave, or a "Hey, Lucy!" or "Morning, Lucy." as they left to go their own way. The Celestial Spirit Mage would smile and wave back or greet them with a "hello" or " hey" of her own.

Turning back around in her seat, the young woman blinked as she noticed a steaming plate of food placed in front of her by a pale hand. Looking up, she smiled a thankyou to Mira for getting her the breakfast. The white-haired woman just smiled kindly back and nodded before heading off to tend to others that slowly filed into the bar area. Picking up her fork, Lucy went ahead to mash the eggs with the tines of her fork into smaller pieces. As she went to eat her first bite, the door to the guild opened and a familiar laughter filled her ears.

Freezing, she straightened her posture and placed her fork back to her plate as she turned her head to glance over her shoulder. It seemed Natsu was with Happy and the younger female Strauss sibling, Lisanna. Glancing down to the floor, she turned her head away from the sight as the trio seemed to be laughing about something Happy said. Or rather, Lisanna and Happy laughing about some the blue Exceed said as Natsu blushed embarrassed by the words. Lucy's brows creased with confusion as she went to grab her fork again, but never moved the utensil to eat.

It was strange, shouldn't it have stopped hurting by now? She was sure that by now that her feelings for the rosette had faded by now. Her heart didn't race around him anymore nor did she feel the slightest bit of jealousy when she saw him with youngest Takeover Mage. So why did her heart hurt so much when she saw him? Maybe it was as simple as not really going on any missions as of late with the Fire Dragon Slayer or having him break into her house late at night through her window. The blonde was most likely over thinking it too much, which only made it worst for her to witness.

This didn't go unnoticed by a certain Ice Make Mage. Gray was off at Team Natsu's usual table as he spoke to Juvia about a few things concerning what was going on with the guild. Although he was speaking with the Rain Woman, his dark charcoal eyes were on the Celestial Spirit Mage. Her sudden actions caused him to frown as he witnessed Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy entering the guild hall. When was that ash for brains going to notice he was neglecting his best friend? Sighing, he snapped out of his daze as Juvia waved her hand in front of his dark eyes, her countenance mirrored her concern. Gray simply shook his head and gave a small smile as he said he was fine, going back to their conversation. Juvia gave a suspicious glance towards the Ice Mage she held strong admiration for.

Lucy shook her head as she forced her shoulders to relax as she took up her fork again to eat the eggs. Maybe later today she would gain enough confidence to bother to ask Natsu if he'd want to go on a job request with her. If not, she'd go alone or maybe ask Wendy and Carla or Gray if they'd want to accompany her. Sighing, she exhaled deeply before pushing away her thoughts and continued to eat her breakfast.

* * *

><p>A job that entitled "<em>Kidnapping Near Mount Hakobe<em>" caught Lucy's eye as she skimmed over the various jobs on the request board. Absentmindedly, she placed her index finger to her lips as she gazed thoughtfully at the paper. The words "Mount Hakobe" sent mixed emotions and stirred memories from years before in the blonde mage. Maybe it would be nice to return there with Natsu as a job request. It had been an area where she went on one of her first missions with Natsu to rescue Romeo's father all those years ago. Reaching out her hand, she took the page off the cork board and turned on her heel to walk down the ramp to the lower level of the guild hall. A small smile graced her face as she headed towards the table Gray and Juvia were sitting at earlier-now joined by Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy-to talk with Natsu and maybe see if he wanted to go with her. Hopefully, Lisanna wouldn't mind. She would've felt more at ease if Erza was there, but sadly, she had taken an S.S. Class job request after she was personally requested by the client to accomplish the job. It's been about a month since Fairy Tail's Titania had taken the job.

Juvia and Gray paused their conversation as they noticed Lucy coming their way with a piece of paper. The pair just glanced at each other in question then back to the blonde female. Halting near Lisanna's seat, the Celestial Mage was first noticed by the blue Exceed, Happy.

"Lushy!" he called out as he suddenly jumped up with sparkling eyes, "did you bring fish?!"

"Oh, hey, Happy. No, sorry. Maybe next time," she replied, giving him a slightly quizzical look at first that faded into a small smile as his expression quickly sadden at the word of no fish from the blonde.

Lisanna turned away from Natsu as she smiled happily to see their favorite Celestial Spirit Mage back in a happier mood. The youngest Takeover Mage had been one of the first around Lucy to notice her sudden change in mood. A few months back when Natsu and Lisanna had announced they were finally a couple, the white-haired teen decided to confront the blonde-haired teen about it.

That was when Lucy confessed to her she had liked Natsu for sometime now, since the Grand Magic Games was when she recognized her feelings. This sadden Lisanna as she had no idea that Lucy had feelings for the dense Fire Dragon Slayer. Of course, she apologized, but Lucy would have none of it as she cleared up that she didn't hate Lisanna for it or envy her.

The blonde was genuinely happy for the new couple, just a bit heart broken that her feelings turned out to one-sided. It didn't help that Natsu slowly began to neglect Lucy of attention. At first, the blonde understood as she was sure the two wanted to spend sometime together after so many events that ended in catastrophe. Then, only to have Fairy Tail rise from the ashes and come out victorious with the help of their comrades. That's what family and friends were for, right?

"Lucy, hey. I'm glad to see you a bit happier today. What can we do for you?" Lisanna asked cheerily as she was in a rather chipper mood that morning.

Seeing Lucy a bit happier made the Takeover Mage even more cheerful as she was glad to see a slight change in Lucy's appearance, emotional wise.

"Oh, hey, Luce. What do you got there?" Natsu suddenly piped a greeting as he eyed the piece of paper dangling from her hand at her side.

"Ah, well... I was kind of wondering if you would want to join me for a job request since it's been a while. I mean... only if you want to, Natsu, I just thought it would kinda be like old times," Lucy finally spoke as her smile grew unconsciously upon hearing Natsu's nickname for her.

For some reason, it made her happier to hear it after so long. The blonde held out the paper to the salmon-haired mage. While Natsu took it as he and Happy glanced it over, Lisanna clasped her hands together as she smiled softly at her friend.

"That's great, Lucy. I'm glad you finally asked him to go on a job with you. Are you sure you're ready though?" she whispered with concern, but Lucy only smiled gratefully towards Lisanna and gave a confident nod of her head.

This caused the white-haired girl to smile once more. She was glad that Lucy was definitely getting better emotionally. Sure, it was slow, but to Lisanna, it was progress. She just wished there was something she and the others could help Lucy with her problem, but she never let them get close enough to really help her as she told them it wasn't as bad as they thought as she was slowly getting better.

No one knew about Lucy's previous feelings for Natsu besides Lisanna and Lucy herself. Maybe Lisanna should talk with her older sister to shed some light on the topic and what she might be able to help Lucy with, even if it was something little. Of course, she had to figure a way to do it without hinting that Lucy liked Natsu before. Her cerulean eyes glanced back toward her boyfriend and his Exceed as they reviewed the job request then to Lucy as she waited for his answer. What Natsu was to say surely shocked Lisanna, not expecting something like that to come from him.

"Luce, eh, are ya sure you want Happy and I to come on this job. I mean the reward is barely 70,000 jewel, that's cutting it short with your rent, right? It's easily an one mage job...**.** Maybe you should go by yourself so you can pay for your rent on time. It could help improve your skills, too. I mean, haven't ya been going on solo jobs the past month? Maybe the next job so we can choose a harder one with more pay?" he suggested with a grin as he returned the paper back to her.

The rejection of the job request and his words sunk in. Had he indirectly called her weak, was that why he wasn't spending time with her anymore? It was bad enough that she had doubted her own magic power, but did Natsu subconsciously think that she was weak? She stood there frozen as if time slowed for her. She was thinking way too deeply into it, but how could she not? Didn't he realize how much he has not spent time with her? Was he too oblivious to realize what he was doing was hurting her? He was suppose to be her best friend, but it was like he couldn't manage time for her anymore. Team Natsu was slowly falling apart and Erza suddenly disappearing on them for that high ranked job request the past month didn't help either.

Lisanna widened her blue eyes as she watched Lucy, as if she was frozen for a moment. Gray and Juvia had similar reactions as they sat right across from Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy at the table.

Lucy just blinked a few times as she took the paper back from Natsu. The Celestial Mage forced a smile that went unseen by Natsu, but not so much for the others at the table.

"Ah, I see, maybe you have a point, Natsu. Thanks, I'll see you when I get back then..." she meekly replied as she felt the back of her chocolate eyes sting, forcing back her tears as they threatened to fall.

Turning on her heel, she just left towards the request board to return the piece of paper. Her mind went blank and she felt numb at the moment. It was like something just snapped in her at that moment. It was only temporary though, her numbness, because when she would return to her apartment. She planned to cry her eyes out. The blonde didn't think she could hold her tears this time.

"Lucy-" Lisanna started sadly as her white eyebrows creased together.

She was too late as Lucy quickly turned away from the partial Team Natsu group, placed the piece of paper back to the request board, and silently made her way towards the doors of the guild hall and disappeared behind them. Frowning, the silver-haired Strauss sibling turned in her seat on the wooden bench and glared at Natsu who had a clueless expression on his face as his girlfriend glared at him.

"Anna, uh, what is that lo-" the rosette was suddenly cut off as a hand slapped him upside the head.

"What the hell, Ice Princess?!" the Fire Dragon growled as he turned sharply in his seat to face the culprit that had hit him.

"Don't ask me that, Ash for Brains! I can't believe you told Lucy that!" Gray seethed as he glared daggers at Natsu.

"What do you mean?! I didn't tell Luce anything!" he growled back with equal hostility that Gray displayed.

"Are you so dense, Natsu? I thought you'd have more respect for your best friend! Do you not realize what you're doing to her? You've been neglecting her! You've barely spent time with Lucy since you and Lisanna got together! What is up with that?! Then after two months of hardly going on any jobs with Team Natsu as you were too busy for us and a month of going on solo jobs or jobs with me or Wendy and Carla, you reject her offer when all she did was want to spend sometime with you. She didn't care about the reward, Natsu, and she certainly didn't want to be called 'weak' by her best friend or rejected for a simple job either! You should learn to realize how you're affecting her and make time for her or you don't deserve Lucy as a friend!" the Ice Mage blew up at the Dragon Slayer, who just stared in shock at him.

Gray rose from his seat and turned his back to Natsu as he stared in bewilderment. He muttered a quick "Let's go after Lucy, Juvia," as the bluenette just nodded quietly, not sure what to say to Gray after his sudden outburst. Following suit of Gray, Juvia glanced back at Lisanna, Natsu, and Happy as Gray and herself left the guild hall. The Water Mage turned her head around, she kept her navy blue eyes to the wooded floor of the guild as she could feel numerous eyes on Gray and herself. Had they heard Gray's explosion, as well? Shaking her head, she mentally smiled in sorrow. Who hadn't heard that? Who was she kidding? Pushing those thoughts away, all she could think about was Lucy. From what the Rain Woman had witnessed, it looked like the delicate blonde had finally broke from Natsu's words or was it just the emotions she pent up over the last three months. Maybe both.

* * *

><p>After exiting the guild, Juvia suddenly stopped with a determined and serious expression. Noticing that the bluenette wasn't following anymore, Gray glanced over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. What made her stop?<p>

"Um... Gray, Juvia apologizes, but... Juvia thinks it should be Juvia that goes to console love-rival," she spoke with uncertainty at first then her words blazed with determination.

The Ice Mage finally turned his body to fully face the Water Mage, so that's what made her stop? Sighing, he ran a shaky hand through his raven hair.

"I see, well, maybe you should go by yourself. Just make sure to let me know how Lucy's doing..." he said uncertain if it was the best choice, but Juvia may have had a point.

The bluenette gave a weak smile as she quickly scurried past him to get to Strawberry Street and Lucy's apartment. Gray stood there as he watched her disappear down the bustling, snowy streets of Magnolia. Frowning a bit, he shoved his hands in the front pockets of his coat and stared at the ground in thought. His thoughts currently involved worrying and wondering about a certain Celestial Spirit Mage. After his sudden explosion directed at Natsu in the guild hall, he didn't think it'd be best to return there for the time being.

Maybe he should just head home for the day, Team Natsu wasn't doing very well and neither were its members. Lucy always seemed to hold them together, but she was currently breaking down after such a long time with dealing with her negative emotions and keeping them locked inside. Erza wasn't here to lead them in the right direction. Natsu was being too clueless for his own good, how could he not notice Lucy was hurting and especially because of him? What good were his "super" dragon senses if he couldn't at least notice his best friend's sadness? No one directly blamed Natsu for being the cause of Lucy's depression though and everyone, at least those that were close to Lucy and aware of her actual condition, knew he didn't mean to hurt the blonde. It was what he was not doing that hurt her.

Tearing his gaze from the snowy cobblestone, the Ice Mage grimaced at the grey sky as it began to snow softly once more. Unaffected by the snow, he frowned a bit as he was only reminded of his late master, Ur. It was snowing when she had trained him, too. Sighing, he shook his head and blocked those thoughts. Ur wouldn't want her memory to be so grim, especially coming from one of her students. Gray couldn't help, but wonder how Ur wouldn't handle a similar situation to this or how Lyon was doing with his guild, Lamia Scale. Turning away from the direction Juvia went, he traveled towards his own apartment. It was unknown to him that that morning was the last time he'd see his Celestial Spirit Mage and telling Juvia that she should go ahead then and comfort their friend would be the last time he would see the Water Mage.

* * *

><p>Juvia stood there on Lucy's apartment's porch as with a clenched fist as she was about to knock on her door. A thin line creased across her mouth as the Water Mage loosened her hand and simply turned the knob and opened one of the twin wooden doors, not shocked that it was unlocked. Closing the door behind her, the blue-haired girl glanced at the stairs that lead to the upper level of Lucy's apartment. Making her way up the stairs, the boards creaked under her feet as she turned to open the door to the upper level. Peering around the door frame, the Rain Woman frowned as she could hear soft sobs echo through the dim room.<p>

"Lucy... May Juvia enter?" she called out softly as there was a sudden break of silence.

"Y-Yeah... Sure, Ju-Juvia," Lucy squeaked out as she tried to hold back her cries.

The Celestial Mage sat up and tried to look a bit presentable for her friend as she entered her bedroom area. The Water Mage frowned slightly at the sight of Lucy's current condition. It was obvious that she'd been crying from the small parts of her bangs that stuck to her cheeks near her eyes. Dry tear tracks creased her cheeks and her chocolate eyes were almost bloodshot looking with the slightest bit of puffiness. Juvia definitely didn't enjoy seeing Lucy's appearance. Sitting beside the blonde on the edge of her bed, Juvia clasped her hands together as she stayed silent, staring out into Lucy's bedroom. For a second, the bluenette wasn't sure what to say. After another moment of silence, there was a soft sob that escaped the blonde's mouth.

Navy blue eyes glanced to the side as Lucy's shoulders shook with her quiet cries. Not able to speak, Juvia simply turned to face her crying friend, embracing her in a tight hug. Lucy quickly reacted as she wrapped her arms tightly around the Water Mage's neck, as if she would slip away from existence if she was to let go. Her sobs only seemed to grow louder as another set of cries joined her's. Juvia shook with her own cries, as if whatever was troubling the blonde mage, weighed on her shoulders as well. The two sat there, clinging to each other and cried out their sorrows as if they had nothing else to worry about. Neither said a word for the next half-an-hour. Their cries slowly faded with a few hiccups and some more troublesome tears.

After a while, the pair of mages sat in silence. As if they secretly communicating to each other through the silence, sending each other messages of comfort. Clutching each other to the other, their presences seemed to calm the other. The silence wasn't awkward or sad, it was comforting to the two young woman. The close friends didn't seem to mind it. After a few more moments of silence, Lucy was the first to break it as she held tighter onto Juvia, afraid her friend would leave her if she spoke.

"J-Juvia... I thi-think I'm going to take a leav-leave of absence fr-from the guild... from Fairy Tail," she stuttered out in soft hiccups, barely above a whisper as a few straggling tears made their way down her porcelain cheeks.

Juvia froze at those words, though soft spoken, she couldn't have heard them clearer. Squeezing Lucy even tighter than before, her hands unconsciously clenched onto the back of the Celestial Spirit Mage's gold accented, blue jacket. Where had that come from all of a sudden? The Water Mage forced her sore eyes closed as she shook her head slightly.

"N-No, l-love-rival ca-cannot leave-leave Juvia! Ple-Please, Juvia would m-miss Lucy too much," she coughed out as she started to cried again, tears burning her eyes as she began to cry once more.

"Juvia... I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you anymore... I-I didn't want to cause you to cry again," she whispered with a sad smile, stroking the back of the blue-haired girl's head as a few more tears streamed down her cheeks, "I won't be gone forever though I don't know if I certainly will come back to Fairy Tail. I-It will always be my home and my family, bu-but I think I should travel. See the world and find myself, train and hone my magic."

There was a pause of silence as Juvia's cries increased as Lucy continued to explain herself.

"I-I love you all, but I need to find out what I capable... I understand I can do t-the same with the help of friends and family, but I think I need to do this by myself. After thinking a while after Na-Natsu said that to me, I felt something calling to me. I don't know what it is, but I need to find it," she explained with slight confusion and uncertainty to her words.

"T-Then Juvia will leave with you!" the Water Mage suddenly hiccuped out as more tears slipped from her puffy, navy blue eyes.

Brown optics widened at the statement, the blonde held Juvia tightly as she closed her eyes and let her tears come forward again. Her body racked with sobs as she felt so loved and selfish. Why would Juvia say something like that? Fairy Tail was her home as well and what about Gray? Why would the Water Mage leave the man she proclaimed her love for multiple times a day for someone she proclaimed as her "love-rival"? Why would Juvia say something that made her feel so needed and loved, but at the same time so incredibly selfish as it was her fault for saying those things to the Rain Woman which lead to her own words of wanting to the guild.

"No-No, please, Ju-Juvia, don't do that. You-You love Fairy Tail and Gray, you're a powerful mage and such a help around the guild! Why leave because of something I so foolishly said?" she hoarsely sobbed out as Juvia hugged her tighter.

"So do you, Lucy! J-Juvia knows of your feelings and Gray's feelings for each other. Even if-if you both deny it," Juvia exclaimed at first before her voice cracked as she spoke the last part.

"Please, n-never doubt your power, Lucy, you love your spirits so much and yo-you're much more powerful than you give yourself credit for. You even did a Unison Raid w-with Juvia before, that means you're not weak! What you said wasn't foolish, if that's what you want to do then do it! Juvia simply wishes to accompany because Juvia thinks of you as a-a close friend!" she cried out, some words stumbled out, her tears finally subsiding as she stuck clung onto the blonde.

Lucy snapped her chocolate eyes open as she heard Juvia's words. They made her feel so cared for. Finally giving in, the Celestial Mage then nodded as she whispered to the Water Mage in comfort as she closed her eyes once more. One last tear made its way down her cheek.

"Alright, then," she murmured, her voice hoarse, "let's go see Master Makarov..."

The blunette only closed her navy blue eyes and gave a curt nod in response. So, they were really going to do this?

* * *

><p>While Gray and Juvia left and then while Juvia confronted Lucy about what was going on, something back at the guild was happening.<p>

Various guild members were talking about Gray's sudden blow up at Natsu. They all knew that Gray and Natsu were always at it, but this was much different than previous fights. It was much more serious and the topic of the argument revolved around their teammate, Lucy Heartfillia.

Lisanna frowned at Natsu while she face him. It had been a few minutes after Gray's sudden scene. Sadly, she had to agree with the Ice Mage. The silver-haired girl crossed her arms and pursed her lips. Natsu just gave her incredulous expression as he was still hung up on what Gray had yelled at him about earlier.

"He's right y'know," were the first words to the break the silence between the couple as Natsu just gawked at his partner.

"We all noticed it... but we never spoke of it for Lucy's sake. We were waiting for her to come with her own time or maybe think you'd notice how you were affecting her and spend time with her. We understand that you didn't do it on purpose, but it's completely out of character for you, Natsu," Lisanna explained, concern lacing her words as her silvery eyebrows knitted together.

"W-What are you talking about, Lisanna? What am I doing to Lucy? She seemed just fine moments ago!" the Salamander suddenly blurted out, obviously not catching on.

Lisanna sighed as she gritted her teeth, "Natsu, I am talking about you neglecting to spend time with your best friend!"

Natsu just widened his onxy eyes at his girlfriend's sudden exclamation. Since when had he neglected to spend time with Lucy? Until it was brought up, he hadn't noticed anything different. No wonder it took the poor girl almost almost a day to get him to understand she liked him and three more days to wait for him to realize it himself.

"I..." Natsu stated to speak as he glanced away from the Takeover Mage and stared hard at the table's surface.

He collected his thoughts and began to realize his mistakes over the past few months. Lisanna had a point, there was much less of Lucy in his life recently. Sure, he saw her everyday, but he couldn't really recall the last actual mission he went on with her as just the two of them. There were a few jobs where it was all of Team Natsu before and while he and Lisanna got together, sure, but none where it was just him, Happy, and Lucy. Where did he go wrong in spending time with her? It was like he indirectly avoided her even if it seemed like she was there. Was he so oblivious to the fact that she was hurting from the lack of attention from her best friend? Sure, he said "hi" every now and then, but what was sad was the fact he couldn't remember any good length conversation between Lucy and him. Frowning absentmindedly, the Fire Dragon Slayer felt even worse when he told her he'd go on a job some other time with her and when she'd only wanted to hang out with him and Happy for a day or two while doing a job request.

"Natsu?" the silver-haired girl inquired with a concerned tone, confusion flooding her crystal blue eyes as her hand stretched out to touch his shoulder and bring him from his thoughts.

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that, Anna... I guess you and the stripper are right. For some reason, it's like I've been indirectly avoiding Luce. I don't get it either. Tomorrow, I promise you and her that I'll pick a job and get her to go with Happy and me on a job request. I've gotta start doing more things with her," he murmured sadly, realizing his mistakes over the past months.

Lisanna's face quickly lit up as she heard him, she was rather proud of him admitting to something like that. Grinning like a fool, she jumped from her seat on the bench and swung her arms around the rosette. Happy, during this conversation, had decided to leave the couple to talk as he noticed Lisanna's sudden change in mood and spend time with Carla and Wendy for the time being.

"That's great, Natsu! I'm sure Lucy will be thrilled!" the Takeover Mage exclaimed happily as Natsu grinned as well, although, unknown to them, the next day they would be two mages short in the guild.

* * *

><p>While things escalated with Lucy and Juvia and problems were solved between Lisanna and Natsu, a certain Solid Script Mage and Iron Dragon Slayer were worried about their blonde friend.<p>

"I wonder what's up with Bunny-girl. Just moments before that little explosion from the Ice Prick, she seemed a bit off. It makes me wonder why Salamander didn't notice it," Gajeel muttered in observation after his bookworm decided to talk about the subject as it pertained her best friend and fellow bookworm.

"I'm not sure... I hope she's alright though. Gray and Juvia will be able to comfort her though," Levy responded quiet while she sat across from the black-haired Dragon.

"Hmm, maybe it was a pointless scuffle between Gray and Natsu. I mean isn't this kind of thing common," Panther Lily commented as he looked up at the couple he stood in front of on the table, his small paws crossed over his chest.

"Eh, whatever it is, Lily, I'm sure it'll blow over. So, Shrimp, don't worry about Bunny-girl. I'm sure she'll be just fine," the Iron Dragon Slayer chuckled.

He leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms as well as his crimson reptilian-like eyes glanced down at his black, panther-like Exceed partner then to his girlfriend. Levy simply nodded as she thoughtfully looked at her lap, her hazel eyes clouded with concern for the Celestial Spirit Mage.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Virgo," Lucy smiled as she thanked her spirit for helping storing her and Juvia's personal possessions such as clothing, important items, and a few toiletries.<p>

"No problem, princess. Is it punishment time now?" the pinkette asked void of emotion.

"No, no. You can go back now," the blonde smiled softly as the maid spirit simply nodded and left with a poof of smoke.

The two female mages had gathered their clothing and important possessions for the maid spirit to store away in the Celestial Spirit world for the time being. Lucy had said her goodbyes to her landlady, telling her she could do what she wished with her apartment as she wouldn't be returning anytime soon. They were now headed towards the Fairy Tail guildhall. They were finally composed and ready to do what was needed. Wanting to spare their own emotions and the others' in the guild, Juvia and Lucy decided to take the back entrance through the guild's kitchen behind the bar. Unfortunately, the duo ran into Mirajane on their way to the Master's office.

"Oh, what are you two doing here?" the She-Devil asked, equally as surprised as the other two female mages were.

"Mira, it's you, um, we were wondering if the Master's in his office?" Lucy quickly covered.

"Yes, he should be in his office. Well, I've gotta get back to work. I'll see you two later," Mirajane smiled cheerfully as she returned to her usual kind self.

Inside, both Juvia's and Lucy's hearts cracked slightly as the oldest Strauss sibling spoke of seeing the two later on. Both the mages glanced at each other before they continued through another door that connected to a hallway in the back of the guild that lead to their destination, the Master's office.

Lucy raised her hand shakily to the door as she seemed to freeze then and there. Juvia furrowed her blue brows in concern as she placed a reassuring hand on the blonde's shoulder. Glancing back at the bluenette, the two friends nodded to each other in assurance that everything would be alright in the end. Finally knocking, there was a faint "enter" from a short elderly man whom wore a funny blue and orange striped hat and a suit similar to it. Opening the door, the Water and Celestial mages entered.

When Makarov looked up, he smiled brightly at the two young ladies after seeing who they were.

"Ah, Juvia, Lucy. My children, what can I do for you today?" he asked as he sat up in his chair, lacing his fingers together as his elbows gently rested on his cluttered desk. With a guild like Fairy Tail, how could they not not have so much paper work?

"We-We would like to request a lea-leave of absence from the guild," Lucy suddenly spoke up, her voice cracking at some points of her sentence as she stuttered.

Juvia watched Lucy with worry, her hand quickly grab the blonde's shaky hand that didn't have her guild mark. Squeezing Lucy's hand, the Water Mage tried to calm her as well as herself.

Makarov froze himself as he saw the strange actions of the two mages in front of him. Had he heard Lucy clearly? Leave the guild? But for what reason? He knew from the actions of the two young mages that what they were doing was slowly breaking them. Flinching, he suddenly spoke to break the moment of tensed silence.

"I, uh, Lucy. Are you alright...? I mean, this is very sudden and not like you. You as well, Miss Lockser... I see," he sighed as he closed his eyes and pushed himself up from his seat and hopped onto his desk.

Lucy and Juvia just nodded in response before Lucy spoke, "Master, we love this guild. Fairy Tail is our home, our family. A place where our precious friends are and always will be. It's hard to explain for our reasons to leave so suddenly, but we need to do this."

Her words suddenly gained a tone of confidence, Juvia held her hand tighter as Lucy responded by tightening her grip as well.

"I see, my children, then I suppose I am left with nothing, but to give you a proper goodbye," he smiled sorrowfully as he gestured for the two mages to step forward and show him their guild marks so that he may remove them.

Hesitantly, Lucy and Juvia stepped forward with tears burning the back of their eyes. Lucy was the first to get her guild mark removed as she meekly lifted her marked hand towards their master. The first wave of tears fell.

"There are three important rules that you must follow when you leave this guild!" their master started, his voice cracking as tears slowly fell down his aged cheeks. His hands slowly grasped Lucy's hand as if it were going to break.

"Number one! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others as long as you should live!" he continued, choking back his sobs as he was saying goodbye to two guild members. Members he held dear. Members he thoughts of as if they were his own children.

His wrinkled, small hand slowly guided over Lucy's hand where her pink guild mark was. Soon, he removed his hand after he stopped speaking and there was no signs of there ever being a magical pink guild mark there. Lucy's cries suddenly increased as she stared at her blank hand, letting it hang by her side as her other hand was held tightly by the Water Mage. Juvia watched at Lucy's guild mark was removed and heard their master's first rule. The two girls sniffled and nodded in response as Juvia stepped her marked leg forward.

"Number two! You must never contact previous clients you met through being in the guild to use for personal gain!" he sniffled as he roared out the second rule.

Same as Lucy's pink mark, Juvia's blue Fairy Tail guild mark was no longer visible and all was left was pale skin after Makarov's aged hand glazed over it. After retracting his hand, the three mages cried hard and loud as Juvia and Lucy gritted their teeth and tried to keep back their tears. They tried to be strong for their master.

"Number three!" he began as he tried to compose himself, tears cascading down his withering cheeks and snot slightly left his sniffling nose. The Wizard Saint weakly held his hand into the air as he held out his index and thumb out as the rest of his fingers of his right hand were curled against his palm. The elderly mage twisted his hand so the back of it faced the ex-Fairy Tail mages. Juvia and Lucy held each other's hands tightly as they knew that symbol. Their tears only increased at this, they were tears of sadness and love. How they were going to miss this guild.

"Though our paths have diverged, you must continue to live your life with all your might, as if everyday would be your last, you must never consider the life your friends fought so hard for as something insignificant, and most importantly never forget the friends and family who loved you!" Master Makarov cried out as he closed his eyes as his sobs weren't held back anymore.

"Yes, master! We shall never forget anyone at Fairy Tail!" the bluenette and blonde cried out as they choked back their sobs, grinning weakly as they closed their eyes and tilted their head back.

It was quite a while before everyone had calmed down and wiped their faces and tears. The two young mages embraced their master in a tight hug where he told them they'd always be welcomed back to the guild should they decide to come back at some point and if they ended up joining another guild, he wished them to find happiness there. The ex-Fairies made their way out of their master's office, even if they weren't part of the guild anymore. The elderly man they saw as a grandfather would never not be their master and Fairy Tail would never not be where their family and home was. One day, they'd return hopefully. They left the guild that day with determination to grow stronger and to live their lives to the fullest. Even if their future was uncertain, the two female mages would always have the other's companionship.

* * *

><p>On the outskirts of Magnolia, there stood two young mage girls. One of Celestial power and the other of Water. They stared off into the snowy distance with determination and confidence that there was something better out there for them. Something called for both of the young mages. The blonde mage of the duo simply glanced to her friend as they seemed to communicate in silence through their eyes. One glance was like the pair shared a whole life's story with the other. The bluenette glanced away from her blonde friend as they stared into the landscape again. The sun was setting by this time of day, creating a pretty hue on the snow, and the pair of mages were readying themselves for their journey ahead of them.<p>

Suddenly, both of their right hands shot to the sky as their index finger and thumb jutted out as the three other fingers curled into their palms. It was a message, even if Fairy Tail couldn't see them now. Lucy and Juvia were always going to watch over them and remember everything good about the guild. The young women would never forget how much they cared for everyone there. It was their official goodbye to their precious family, their guild. Having no more tears to cry, the female mages simply stared off with serious expressions, determined thoughts in their conscious.

Letting their arms fall to their sides, Lucy and Juvia gave the other a quick glance and curt nod before they stepped out of Magnolia's city limits. After that step, their legs continued to move as their feet carried them swiftly down the snowy dirt road as they quickly grasped the other's hand. The close mages would not worry about what was to come, they would cross those bridges when they came to them.

All that was waiting for them was the unknown and their journey that was stretched for miles and more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Blue back with another chapter. :D Tomorrow or Sunday I will update with the fourth one when I have time. I'm not sure yet as I have an exam in Social Studies. :L Super long chapter, bad or good? Don't worry, other chapters won't be so long, but I did this to really get to where Juvia and Lucy needed to be. Hopefully you guys like this chapter! c: <strong>

**Please review. ^^ Tell me if you guys thought characters were too OOC or if you guys do prefer long chapters like this or if you don't. If you guys do enjoy long chapters then I'll try writing longer ones around 5,000 words commonly or just shorter ones at 2,500 words if you prefer that. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Thank you for following and favoriting: ChaoticDucky, Hey-Its-Nana, and aminadawn.**

**Edit: Found some grammar and mistakes that bothered me, so I quickly edited it. Bleh, I will remember to reread chapters closer before publishing.**

******Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. American Authors own the lyrics to Oh, What a Life!******

* * *

><p><strong>Review Corner<strong>

**Inferno Dragon7: Thank you for reviewing. c: Haha, don't worry, GraLu isn't exactly a ship in this story. More will be explained later on. Also, the first chapter is Lucy's dream in her point of view, so you guessed right. :D It's a vital part of the story as we get more into it. I don't want to spoil anything though, so I won't say any more. :) Thank you!**


End file.
